Taken By The Crew Pirate! Spain X Reader
by Otaku 8315
Summary: This is a two shot and the second part is a LEMON! Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

You woke up from the rocking you felt. It was strange. You weren't being held so what could it- Oh. Right. You were on a ship. To be more accurate a ship owned by none other than Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He was a very good looking man, but you got on his ship in a way you hadn't hoped for. His crew abducted you. You were a fine looking young woman, fit for the Captain. Most women would willingly give themselves to him, even as a captor, but you had more dignity than that.

So. You had just woken up, but already you heard voices. One in particular that just arrived at your cell door.

"Hey get up I got you breakfast!" There was a little boy at your door pushing a tray through the crack underneath it. He was very adorable. He looked to be about 15 and had beautiful olive green eyes. He was about 5'7'' and had dark brown hair with an odd little curl. He pushed the food under without a problem but the cup was too tall. He grumbled and tried handing it to you through the bars in the door. Much to your dismay as you tried reaching for it only to fin your hand were in shackles. They were also attached to the wall so there was no turning around. You sighed.

"It's alright. I don't need any of it. I do thank you for being so kind though." You managed a little smile but it disappeared as soon as it came. This made the boy frown more.

"Damn it you fuck faces where are the keys to this lady's cell!? How do you expect her to eat if she cant even move!" With his yelling, your head pounded. You had gotten hit in the head right before you blacked out last night. You felt a small clump in your hair where you were hit and immediately knew it was dried blood.

Soon enough the boy came back with keys and unlocked your cell door. What surprised you is he sat in front of you.

"Open."

"Huh?"

"Open your mouth ragazza how do you expect me to feed you if you wont open your mouth!?" You winced and he immediately lowered his voice.

"Mi dispiace." You didn't know much Italian but you could tell by the look in his eyes what it meant.

"It's okay. And you don't have to. Really. I don't need to eat."

"Yes you do. I didn't cook this for you to turn it down." You sighed and opened your mouth. About half an hour later you finished all the food and drink and had a barely noticeable smile on your face, and it was returned with a similar one from the boy.

"Before you go, what's your name?"

"It's Lovino Vargas. I'm the idiot Captain's first mate."

"I take it you don't like him much?"

"Well...he's my care taker. I don't hate him I just hate how happy and stupid he always is. Which reminds me why the fuck aren't you happy? Every girl the crew bring aboard is always so happy to meet the tomato bastard but they never get to. I think you may be the only one."

"I would have much rather met him on my own instead of being hit in the head and waking up on his ship..." You sighed and he gave a look that looked like he understood.

"Does it hurt? Your head I mean."

"Yeah."

"I'll be back don't move." With that he walked off and a few minutes later he came back with some water in a bucket, alcohol, gauze, and bandages. He took care of your wound and you guys talked for a little longer after that, telling each other stories about your life, interests, and random little things. Then a crew member came down and pulled you up harshly. You found yourself being tossed on the main deck.

"Look at the pretty little lady I found last night fellas!" They all laughed and howled. You were completely embarrassed and let your head hang low only to have it yanked back up to meet with the face of a crew member.

"I'll have fun with you, and if you put up any sort of fight," He drew his sword and grazed your cheek with the tip of it causing you to close your eyes out of fear. "You can guess what will happe-agh!" He got knocked down by something, but you were still too afraid to open your eyes. What made you open them was the Spanish accent of a man cursing the man and being picked up.


	2. Chapter 2

You were picked up by a pair of strong arms and you heard a thick Spanish accent cursing the man. You opened your eyes to be met with a pair of bright emerald ones. You couldn't believe it. Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was holding you. You couldn't speak either. You didn't realize you were staring until he looked at you and spoke.

"Are you alright chica? I told them they weren't allowed to do this anymore but they did't listen." He said the last sentence with a growl and a glare directed towards his crew. His gaze softened once he looked back at you but it quickly turned into worry once he saw your bandages.

"What happened?" You were silent.

"Please tell me what happened. Who did this to you?" You kept to yourself and looked away. You weren't one that ratted people out. You just couldn't bring yourself to rat anyone out no matter what.

"Please tell me who did this." Silence.

"Señorita please I need to know." You turned away more and looked down.

"Tell me." His tone was more stern this time. You gave in.

"I can't remember." Right. Even if you did want to rat him out you couldn't remember. You got struck in the back of the head. The last things you remember were getting hit and waking up.

"You don't remember?"

"No Captain. All I remember is getting stuck in the head with something, things going black, and waking up in a cell on your ship." His eyes went back to the bandages with worry written all over his face.

"Who bandaged you?"

"Lovino did. You have such a sweet first mate. He's great company too." You had the smallest of smiles on your face as you looked back up at him. He returned the smile happily. He wore a big goofy smile but it was also a very sweet one. In the background you could here Lovino mumbling something about him not being cute.

Antonio's smile slowly disappeared from his face as he saw you turn your gaze back to the deck, your own smile long gone.

"Hey...is there anything I can do for you?" He spoke in a gentle way and it made butterflies form in your stomach.

"I want to go home." Sadness was very apparent in his eyes, but he nodded.

"Where do you live?"

"I live in...um...I live..." He looks at you curiously as you try to remember where you live. But you can't. That blow must have screwed up some of your memory.

"Can you not remember?"

"No..." Tears well up in your eyes and he gets more worried.

"No chica please don't cry!" He took you to his quarters and set you on his king size bed wiping the tears that had fallen away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry. I must be such a burden right now."

"No no. You aren't a burden. A beautiful woman like you could never burden me." He smiled a sweet and caring smile. You both continued to talk for a while and he found out your name.

**~Time skip~**

You were bot laughing at a story he told you about Lovino getting his head stuck in the gate leading into his tomato garden at home. Then suddenly you felt warm lips upon yours. You figured they were Antonio's since no one else was around. He tasted like cinnamon sugar, sweet dough, tomatoes, and spicy peppers. And he smelled of the same; cinnamon sugar, tomatoes, and...the earth? It worked well for him. After getting over the initial shock of the kiss, you began to kiss back. He was very pleased with this. The kiss was tender and sweet. It ended after about 10 seconds and he looked at you with love filled eyes.

"Escuchame, (y/n). I know we just met but I can't help but feel that this is love at first sight. Lo siento if you don't feel the same." His eyes drifted to the floor awaiting your rejection.

"I feel the same way. I heard so many stories about you and that smile of yours. You sounded like that happiest pirate alive but I knew that wasn't true. And that's why I feel the same. You aren't perfect and I admire it." He looked back up at you with happiness and shock plastered to his features but the shock soon melted away and turned to love and you brought him in for a tight hug and another kiss.

He eventually prodded your lips with his tongue asking for permission, which you happily granted him. His tongue slipped it's way into your mouth exploring it thoroughly causing you to mewl in delight. You felt him smirk some as he tugged at your clothes. Slightly nodding in approval he removed your shirt letting his hands wander. One of them found its way to your breast and he started kneading the soft mound, earning him a slight moan. His other hand was hooked onto your underwear slowly and teasingly pulling them down.

"Antonio~ Please stop teasing~" By now he was kissing your neck and you felt his smirk grow wider.

"Ah but mi linda~ Teasing you is so much fun~ Hearing you moan and mewl for me is a delightful sound~"

"Antonio please~" He teased you a little more but gave in. Since his fingers were already there, he yanked down your underwear, then skirt, and finally unclipping your bra tossing everything across the room like your shirt. He began placing open mouthed kisses all along your naked body causing you to moan some. He loved the sounds you were making, but it was causing his hardened member to throb and ache with want. He sat up and removed his shirt and you pulled down his pants to find he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Impatient are we~" This was your first time doing anything like this, but you wanted it so bad. As soon as his pants were off, you placed a kiss to the head of his member earning a slight moan. You took the head of his member into your mouth and began to lightly suck. He let out a ragged breath as you took in more of him and eventually you were deep throating him. He kept himself form bucking into your mouth. He also knew he was close to his end. He was about to stop you but got cut off by moan after you grazed his skin with your teeth. He was panting and moaning. He felt the familiar pit in his stomach.

"(Y/n)~! I'm going to cu-AHHH~!" He spilled his seed into your mouth. You took a bold move and swallowed and pulled away from the softening member. You slightly moved back laying back onto the bed. One look at you in that position and his member sprung back to life. He pounced on top of you and slowly pushed himself into you. You hissed in pain and he stopped to make sure you were alright. Soon that pain was replaced with pleasure and you were begging for more. He thrust deep inside of you as the room was filled with moans, grunts, and the sound of skin slapping. After a few more thrusts you came.

"ANTONIO~ AHHH~" Your back arched and you gripped the sheets. As your walls tightened around him, he found that it was his end as well. After a few more good thrusts he came inside of you filling you to the brim.

"(Y/N)~! DIOS!" After about a minute of regaining his breath he pulled out causing you both to slightly moan at the feeling. As he did, the seed that was inside of you can flooding out and you blushed madly. He chuckled and laid next to you pulling you close.

"It's okay chica~ It's my fault~ Don't worry~" He kissed your forehead and you snuggled into his chest.

Antonio?"

"Si~?"

"Te amo~" His face lit up and he smiled the biggest smile possible.

"Te amo tambien~! I love you so much mi amor!" You giggled and after a few minutes he got up retrieving the clothes, giving you the most perfect view of his ass as he bent down.

"So it is true~"

"What's true chica?"

"You have an amazing ass~" His cheeks were now stained pink but he laughed and kissed you sweetly. Picking you up, he took you to the bath tub and you both washed up. A couple of weeks later you regained all your memories and moved in with Antonio. Now 2 years in the future you were getting married to the man of your dreams, and you conquered the high seas with your love.


End file.
